The Date
by hisashi
Summary: sequel to And A Love Passed By


1 The Date  
  
By hisashi  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sequel to And Love Passed By  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Duo glanced at Heero whenever there is a chance. His heart is still pounding because of yesterday, Heero asked him if he would go with him today.  
  
  
  
*I wonder if he remember …*, Duo thought.  
  
  
  
The bell rang. Duo stands up and grabs his bag. He was just about to pass Heero, when suddenly Heero touched his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Duo."  
  
  
  
Duo turned around and smiled. "Yes, Heero?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, about yesterday …"  
  
  
  
Duo pretends to think. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
"I mean, the date …"  
  
  
  
"Date?"  
  
  
  
Heero looks uncomfortable. "You know, I asked you if you would mind going with me …"  
  
  
  
"Ah!!!", Duo smiled and clasped his hands together. "That one!! So …?"  
  
  
  
"So … let's go."  
  
  
  
Duo's smile widened. He really likes this boy. And there's something from him that made him so drawn to him. After all, Heero is smart … and he remembers their date. "Oh sure!! Where are we going?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. You?"  
  
  
  
"You decide."  
  
  
  
"No, you decide."  
  
  
  
"Disneyland!!!!", Duo said cheerfully. He doesn't care if Heero think he's stupid. If Heero wants to be his boyfriend, then he has to accept it.  
  
  
  
Heero chuckled. "Yeah right."  
  
  
  
"I mean it," Duo pouted. "I want to ride a roller coaster."  
  
  
  
Heero smirked and nodded. "I might as well play in your silly game …"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Duo is licking his strawberry ice cream. Heero just smiled and stared at him. Duo is really like a child. He screamed when he saw a clown, and begged Heero to eat two cone of ice cream with him.  
  
  
  
"So, Heero, why do you move to this town?"  
  
  
  
Heero stared at his ice cream. "My parents got divorce."  
  
  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he suddenly feels guilty. "Oh … I'm sorry …"  
  
  
  
Heero shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. I used to heard them fighting since I was five or six", he shrugged. "I knew it'd be happen."  
  
  
  
"Oh … so … you live here with …"  
  
  
  
"Alone," Heero cut him. "Alone."  
  
  
  
"Alone? You didn't want to live with … one of them?"  
  
  
  
Heero shook his head again. "No. I want to be with them if they're together again."  
  
  
  
Duo licked his ice cream thoughtfully. "I – I see. I'd probably do the same thing like you if my parents got divorce too … but don't you feel lonely?"  
  
  
  
"I … I have you," Heero shrugged and Duo blushed. "I don't feel lonely anymore."  
  
  
  
Duo smiled. "Thanks …"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
Duo stared at Heero. Heero is staring at his ice cream. It seems like he lost his appetite to eat the ice cream. Duo sighed inwardly. *Poor Heero …*  
  
  
  
Heero lifted his head and met Duo's eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment before Heero leaned forward and pressed his lips against Duo's.  
  
  
  
Duo startled for a moment, too shocked to move, but then he pulled away slowly. "Heero …"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I know it's too fast," Heero said and smiled sheepishly. "But I want you to know that I love you, Duo …"  
  
  
  
Duo feels his heart full of joy and pride. *He loves me?*  
  
  
  
Heero glanced at his watch. "Uh, it's that late already … let's go home."  
  
  
  
Duo couldn't say anything, so he just nodded.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Heero stops in front of Duo's house.  
  
  
  
Duo grabbed his bag and stared at Heero. "Uh …"  
  
  
  
"No, it's okay," Heero said quickly. "You don't have to say anything."  
  
  
  
Duo looked guilty. "Heero … I …", he leaned forward and pecked Heero in the lips. "I'll give you the answer tomorrow, is that okay? Just think it as my answer today," he smiled.  
  
  
  
Heero smiled back. "Okay. Good night, Duo."  
  
  
  
"Good night, Heero," Duo said and waved his hand.  
  
  
  
Heero drives his motorcycle slowly, thinks about Duo, and suddenly feel impatiently for tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
